Falling In Love With Music
by snowyassas1n
Summary: ADOPTED BY BlazingSpiral!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I read this amazing short story called Jaune's music room. It's about Jaune from RWBY except its a normal highschool story, and he is sort of a loner and nobody in school. He would be completely average except that at the end of the day he goes to the music room and is an amazing singer. He would have preferred to stay by himself but all that changes when someone hears him singing. So this is inspired by Thehp93's story. This will be a highschool DxD version. So that means no supernatural its normal highschool but I will make it different to reflect the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

XXXX

Kuoh Academy, it was a high school different than the rest. The reason being was that it was extremely club oriented. Every student was in some sort of club, as it was a school rule to do so. The biggest and most popular club though was one nobody would expect. It was the Cosplay club. The Cosplay club was so large it had to be split into several different factions. The most prominent of these was the Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel factions. Their are other factions such as the Youkai, Hero, Dragon, and Mage's factions. Each of these Faction has a student president and vice president as well as a teacher representative. It became so popular that the teachers themselves get into it. The premise of this story though is about the smallest school club that only has it's president as the member.

That member is Issei Hyoudou. He is the best way to describe the words average, and normal. His grades are average and his looks are average. He has brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He dresses in the schools uniform except the undershirt and jacket are left open showing his undershirt which is red, he always had black and red beats headphones either around his neck or head. Their was nothing extraordinary about him. Except that is his passion he had for his club and his skill for it. It was the Music appreciation club. It was a small classroom filled with the instruments Issei had to provide himself. The instruments it had were a Piano, Violin, Guitar both acoustic and electric. Issei would plug in his lab top if he needed such things as drums or beats. Issei from a young age was an introvert and loner as he was socially awkward and stumbled on his words. It was especially hard for him to speak to girls. This lead to him finding other things to do since he had no friends.

He had found at the age of 5 that he liked making music. Which lead to his love of it and he would practice it all he could. He was really good at it and had an amazing singing voice. Of course nobody knew because he kept to himself at school never bothering anybody.

 ***ring ring** *

Issei noticed the bell had rung while he was spacing out during Mr. Azazel's class. Azazel was actually the teacher in charge of the Fallen Angel faction. He was man who looked like he was in his early 30's with black hair that had a blonde fringe. He had a goatee as well. Issei got up from his seat and activated his music while walking out. He didn't notice that he had accidentally bumped somebody. A girl named Kunou. Kunou was a girl with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and golden eyes. The peculiar thing about her though was the golden fox ears on her head and a golden fox tail coming out behind her. She was the president of the Youkai faction and her mother was the teacher in charge of it. Kunou frowned at the guy that bumped into her. She noticed he didn't apologize and had headphones in and kept walking. She didn't even really know who he was as he was that quiet kid that stayed at the back of the class so she hadn't really talked to him.

She decided to follow him and get him to apologize.

XXXX

Kunou had followed the guy all the way to the old school building. She wondered what he was doing here as not that many clubs were their but she figured he must have been apart of one that was. She watched as he entered a classroom that was way out of the way of everything else. She walked up to the door and seen the sign above it said The Music Appreciation Club. She frowned as she figured he was probably a slacker who just entered the club to get out of the schools rules. She peeked in and turned on the recorder for her phone to get evidence of a slacker and report him. What she seen that day though would change her mind of the boy forever.

She watched as he walked up to the admittedly beautiful black grand piano. She noticed around the room was all polished to shine instruments. She watched as he sat down at the piano after hooking up a lab top to an audio speaker. She was still recording and being as quiet as possible. Then he played a beautiful song that made Kunou flush when she heard his voice.

[All of me by John Legend]

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we'reboth showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

Kunou just stood there in shock. She turned off the recording and pondered on revealing herself. In the end she decided to.

"That was beautiful!" She said.

Issei jumped and froze when he heard a voice. He turned and sure enough their was Kunou standing in the doorway. He then flushed in embarrassment when he realized she heard him. He got up really fast gathered his things and ran out the door.

"Wait!" He heard her call him. He stopped and turned. "Y-yes?" He asked stuttering a bit.

"Uhm whats your name?" Kunou asked hoping to at least get that.

"Issei Hyoudou." Issei said calming down a bit. Kunou smiled. "Hi i'm Kunou Kyuubi. Uhm I was wondering if I could join you tomorrow for your next club meeting?" Kunou asked.

"Uhm I'm the only member. So why?" Issei asked.

"I think I want to join. Also if you can sing so amazing why do you hide it?" She asked curious as to why he hides this amazing talent.

"Uh-uhh I am not good with people and I don't like to play in front of others." Issei answered.

"Also your part of the Cosplay clubs Youkai faction how can you join another club?" issei asked curious about that.

"Well the school has let the Cosplayers choose other clubs since our club had gotten so big it had drawn people from other clubs to join us. So we can join a second club now as long as the meetings don't intertwine." Kunou explained.

"I see. Well yea you can come tomorrow I guess." Issei said as he turned and left, because he had reached his limit of being able to talk to a girl and not freak out.

After Issei left Kunou smiled to herself. "Issei huh?" She spoke aloud and blushed a little as she remembered his beautiful voice. She decided to keep the recording to herself for now and walked away smiling as she went to her club's meeting.

XXXX

Once Issei got home he went to his room and fell face first on the bed. "Gahh why did I tell her to come back tomorrow that's my spot to get away from everything. Now I will have to deal with a girl being their tomorrow. I really hope she doesn't tell anybody." Issei murmured not wanting the attention. He sighed as he went to work on his homework.

XXXX

The next day at school Issei noticed that nobody was paying attention to him as normal so he let out a sigh of relief as he figured she didn't tell anybody. He walked into Mr. Sirzechs class which was Math. Sirzechs was the teacher representative of the devil faction and older brother of the president of the faction Rias. Issei sat down in his seat and got ready for the day.

 ***ring ring** *

The lunch bell had just rung and Issei got out his lunch for day. He was about to start Eating before his classroom door was opened and Kunou had walked in. Her fellow faction leaders were in the class and looked up as she walked in. Rias the president of the devil faction. She had long blood red hair like her brother and blue green eyes. She had a beautiful body and was one of the schools most loved students. Akeno the president of the schools Fallen Angel faction. She like Rias had a beautiful body and was loved by the school. She had Black hair tied in to a long pony tail with an orange ribbon. Irina President of the angel faction. She was smaller than Akeno and Rias but no less beautiful. She had long brown hair tied into twin tails and Purple eyes. The three were about to approach her and ask if she needed them before they noticed she was walking to the back of the class.

Issei looked up as he noticed someone had come to his desk and choked. "Hey Issei-kun I thought we were eating lunch together?" Kunou asked. "Wait what?" Issei asked as he was dragged out of the class by Kunou wondering when he had agreed to that. He sighed in dismay when he noticed the class was watching them leave.

When they were out in the courtyard Issei asked something that was bothering him. "When did I agree to eat lunch with you?" Issei asked nervously as he noticed students were staring at him.

"Hmm about 30 minutes ago when the bell rang." Kunou said cheerfully. Issei deadpanned and decided not to argue with it and ate his lunch. The two didn't know that they were being spied on by the other three presidents that were in Issei's class.

With Rias, Akeno, and Irina

"Who is that guy and how does he know Kunou?" Rias asked.

"Ara ara maybe he's her boyfriend?" Akeno stated.

"Akeno don't spout such blasphemy Kunou is way to cute to be with him." Irina told Akeno.

The three just kept spying through the lunch break. When it was over Kunou let Issei leave and said she would see him later making the other three even more curious.

XXXX

When the final bell rang Issei got up to leave to the clubroom but was stopped short when Kunou grabbed his arm. "Come on Issei-kun hurry up!" She said Cheerfully dragging him away not noticing the stares they were getting as they left. Kunou also didn't notice the three girls trailing them to the clubroom either. Issei sighed starting to get used to Kunou dragging him around but still despairing at all the attention he was starting to receive.

Once they were in the room Kunou sat Issei at the piano. "Ok now can you play a song for me please? It will make joining the club easier?" Kunou asked with the dreadful puppy eyes or fox eyes. Issei never being submitted to it had his will crushed and thrown in the trash instantly. He nodded and told her ok.

He was nervous as hell at first but then got over it when his fingers hit the piano. He didn't know he had an extra three audience members peeking through the door.

Issei decided to do something different so he grabbed the acoustic guitar and plugged in his lab top in its usual place.

[Hello by Adele male cover by Brandon Skeie]

Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing  
Hello, can you hear me  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello, how are you  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened

It's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time

So hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

 _[x4:]_  
(Highs highs highs highs  
Lows lows lows lows)  
Anymore

Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Kunou was entranced by Issei's beautiful singing proven by the fact that she ran and hugged him when he was done. "That was beautiful Issei! Ok I am definitely joining the club so please take care of me." She said as she bowed at the last part. Issei was still blushing like hell from the hug but regained his wits and bowed as well. "Please take care of me as well." He responded back. Kunou got up and smiled. They just sat and talked for the rest of the time before Kunou had to leave to her club.

While outside Irina, Akeno, and Rias all were shocked at his beautiful singing voice. They decided to confront Kunou later and left pondering over this discovery.

XXXX

Anddd end please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Not real Chapter I just want to tell you viewers that I have a poll up on my profile about whether or not Issei should have a harem or just be with Kunou because I am getting messages for both. So please vote on that then.**


End file.
